Lost
by Yoshi fan55
Summary: what do you think happens when the titnas are alone at home in the middle of the pouring rain? Something has deffenitly gone wrong with raven too.


Hi everyone, you can call me Amanda. I'm so happy this is my first fanfic story ever! Thanks to the help of my best bud…umm well I'll just tell you her nickname, its stitch!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans or Yoshi, yet I do own Yoshi's Story, I love that video game….**

The Day the Titans Meet Yoshi

CHAPTER 1: LOST

It was a boring day for the Titans. Beastboy was sitting there with cyborg, playing twister. "wow that's a random game." Anyways, Raven shows up depressed and mad, like always, because of the fact that well she was bald. Yes bald, Beastboy attempted to cut her hair but it didn't work out that well. Starfire was sitting on the couch reading about little red riding hood, " I wonder if the wolf eats Tameranians!", Starfire screamed in shock. "Ugh star, that stories fake, "Oh, Starfire says happily. Everybody seemed nice and quite, well, besides one.

Ohh Christmas tree ohh Christmas tree, there was a silent pause, uhh I don't exactly know the rest. "Cyborg your singing Christmas songs when it's only February", Raven said frustrated. "yea so, I love Christmas, besides your just mad because you bald,…..

Oops." Raven came and body slammed Cyborg. "Damn! You one heavy little girl", Cyborg said in pain. "Yea, muscle weighs more than fat, moron" Beast boy interrupts, "Hey knock it off, we all know that the fattest one is his Robin after he eats seafood, sorry Robin, but you know it's true." "Yea, yea ok I do", ok so now you get an idea about what's going on in the Giant T, rite? Well we will get back to them later, but for now lets change the topic.

Somewhere out in the forest there was chanting sounds, like little baby reptiles. "Yoshi," was the name called out, There were seven little mini dinosaur shaped things that were each different colors and very cute cuddled up together. The colors were, blue, green, pink, red, purple, black, and yellow. In there own language they were discussing Mario, luigi, and Peach! The Yoshi's were all happy to remember those characters, ever since they met. The Yoshi's all appeared lost, yet they were all happy that they were together. Ten minutes after they were still chanting happily until a loud boom and flash shot across the entire sky. From that moment on the Yoshi's were petrified. The blue, Yellow, and green one ran up the hill and across the river, the pink, red, and purple Yoshi's ran up the hill and under the bridge. Yet there was one left, the black Yoshi. Ever since his rare color developed all the Yoshi's disliked him, he was scared and lost out in the woods. Where another flash lit up the sky. Once the boom roared he ran as fast as he could until he found a giant looking T. Odd isn't it?

The Yoshi decided to face his fears and run up to the house.

Mean While the titans were still bored. Still playing Twister and um well, still bald. "ok that's it, if you say that one more time I'm going to kill…," "RAVEN who are you talking to now?" Starfire, interrupted. " I'm talking to the stupid narrator, they won't stop talking about my hair." Beastboy then appears randomly, "hey Ray…ha that rhymed, anyways heres a wig I found do ya want it," purple wig appears in Beastboy's hands somehow. "sure I guess."

There was a sudden pause….Then the quietly the door knocked. "AHH" Beastboy screamed and jumped so fast his boxers came off. "Oh my god, that's like the nastiest thing I have ever seen in my life," starfire admitted. "So who's going to answer the door, " Beastboy said while pulling his pants up. "jeez you guys are a bunch of babies I will", Robin referred. Robin then walks to the door slowly, not knowing who it could be. Door slowly open, "AHHH!"

**Amanda: ok well I hope you liked my story**

**Stitch: I think it was pretty good!**

**Amanda: thanks, now we just gotta wait and see what the rest of the people think!**

**Amanda: oh and by the way of your wondering if there's any upcoming stories….you can count on it the second chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
